Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls
by Jbsullivan17
Summary: Clarke is using Bellamy and his 2 bedroom apartment to hide from Finn who's stalking her 18 months after their break up and Bellamy catches feels. Clarke doesn't want to lose anyone else so she's on the fence about what to do. Eventual smut, arguments ensue and Raven is welcomed into the group with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 CLARKE**

His lips were soft. She wasn't expecting it, she never thought of the word when she thought about him. Strong, dependable, loyal, hot headed, those are words that describe Bellamy Blake. Those are the words that she's depended on for so long with him that the concept of _soft_ confused her. Clarke Griffin stumped over Bellamy Blake? That'll be the day hell freezes over.

"What?" he asked after pulling away, studying Clarke's face.

"That's not what I was expecting."

Bellamy's thumb stroked her cheek, "What do you mean?"

"All the girls you've brought around over the years, they've all told me the same thing."

He nodded, his touch slipped from her cheek as he looked at the floor. Clarke knew better than to think Bellamy's ashamed, she's known him too long to believe that. "What did they say?"

Clarke smirked, "You want to know your reputation?"

"I want to know what you think of me," Bellamy said so seriously, staring into Clarke's eyes that she scoffed before she could formulate a response. Their relationship wasn't simple, they're not roommates but she lives in his apartment to hide from Finn who knows exactly where she is and still practically stalks her a year after their break up. Clarke gives Bellamy's one night stands a cup of coffee for the road, listening to them _gush_ over how rough and dirty he was but it's none of her business so she kept quiet, not caring. They're brutally honest with each other so she doesn't know how to answer his question, what she thinks of him now after the sweet, soft, lasting but not possibly enough kiss or since they met? She's currently confused as hell about the former so she chose the easy road of the latter.

"I think you're a tool," Clarke said, short and honest.

"Because I've slept with a number of women?"

Clarke shook her head, "Because you use them and throw them away. Don't worry, I gave them coffee for the road."

"Coffee? How— _why_?" he grimaced.

"They deserved something for their troubles."

Bellamy scoffed, "Troubles? You are aware that this is _my_ apartment. You're squatting here. Hiding from Spacewalker when he already knows you're here, it's idiotic."

"That's your plan? Kiss me then call me idiotic? Smooth. I'm totally going to sleep with you now," Clarke smirked and pulled away, she grabbed a cup from the drying rack and poured herself a glass of water, taking a sip.

"I didn't call you idiotic, Princess. I'm calling you a squatter."

"A squatter that feeds you, that's a new one."

"Clarke," Bellamy groaned.

"No, Bellamy, you want to starve? Live off ramen? Go right ahead, but don't come crawling back to me once you realized how good you had it when you made this promise to Octavia."

"I'm convinced you're using me of my generous hospitality."

"The two most common words used to describe you, generous and hospitable."

"You're a pain in the ass, Griffin," he grimaced and Clarke remembered the first months that she knew the infamous Bellamy Blake.

They were camp counselors at Camp Jaha, a sleep away camp in the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. Clarke had never been out of Virginia before but she needed practice being away from home and her mother, especially after her father's accident. Clarke was a completely different person then.

She was at the camp five minutes, not knowing the difference between the counselors and the campers and quickly took charge. She was then yelled at by a certain tall, dark, and broody who's worked at the camp for three years and "knows how to run a tight ship."

So Clarke was head female counselor and Bellamy was her male counterpart. She led with respect and fervor while he led with fear. Clarke quickly realized that Bellamy Blake wasn't a counselor you could lead without him having an ulterior motives and that the way to sway him was to use his camper sister, Octavia. He took the job to get her away from their neglectful mother and her abusive boyfriend. It's honorable, Clarke gave him that but he's still an ass and that'd never change.

Octavia Blake was the complete opposite of her brother. Kind, sweet, and caring, they—Finn—lost Jasper on a hiking trip on the second day and Octavia was the first one to be upset about it. They found him after a couple of hours with a twisted wrist and some scrapes and bruises. Octavia waited on him hand and foot all night until he was better. A heart of gold, that Octavia.

After a few nights of getting to know her fellow counselors, Clarke realized that they all go to Polis University and she'll have classes with a few of them. Harper, a perky blonde, is an education major. Nathan Miller, everyone calls him Miller, is an English major and Bellamy is, surprisingly, a history major, he reads the Iliad to his campers before lights out.

The junior counselors, Murphy, Fox, Finn and, Roma are all going to be seniors in high school, getting college credits on top of the AP classes their schedules are jam packed with the next year so they'll start college with enough credits to be considered sophomores.

Clarke got to know Finn better than anyone else besides Octavia. They bonded over art, she sketched and worked with charcoals and Finn sculpted metal, he showed her pictures on his phone. He kissed her during the first week, they tried to keep their relationship a secret but eventually Octavia found out and told Bellamy, who for some reason had it out for Clarke and told the rest of the counselors and eventually the campers. They didn't let their relationship interfere with work, it even aided in them catching campers sneaking off to make out on the trails after lights out.

At the end of the summer, Finn promised they'd see each other all the time, he lives across town but was taking an art class after school on campus. They saw each other on Fridays, Clarke had a job in the book store and they've been slammed on the weekends. She saw Octavia more than she saw Finn.

They made it through the semester and Clarke flew home for the holidays. As per usual since her father's accident, Clarke and her mother fought and Clarke left early. She was going to surprise Finn at his apartment. She turned onto his street and was three doors down when she saw him walking out of his building hand in hand with another girl, tan skin, long brown hair, super model gorgeous. Clarke felt her world collapse around her, first her father and then Finn? She ran to Octavia's and didn't look back.

Now, at the end of her sophomore year, she's still at Bellamy's. she didn't know why she felt so safe at his apartment but she did. It's a staple in her memory of her college years and she'll never admit it but Bellamy is her closest friend next to Octavia. The Blake siblings are so different yet so similar, it's startling, but Clarke wouldn't change them for the world.

 _You're a pain in the ass, Griffin,_ she remembered. "That's how you like me, Blake," she smirked. _What the hell did that damn kiss mean?_ she wondered as Bellamy just stared at her. She grimaced, checking the cock behind him on the stove and realized she had five minutes before she had to leave for her shift at the coffee house. "I have to go. Figure your shit out," she grimaced at him and walked into his guest room and changed into her uniform. When she walked out to leave, Bellamy was nowhere in sight. Of course he's not around, he's not the sentimental type.

Clarke left and arrived at work with a few minutes too spare but saw Finn's supermodel brunette standing at the door.

"Clarke," she said as Clarke passed by, trying to walk inside and deciding to ignore it. How does she even know her name? "I know it's you, I saw the pictures in his phone."

"Who?" Clarke asked playing dumb.

"Finn's," she said.

"Finn? Um, the high schooler that I had an art class with like three semesters ago? What about him?"

"He's been seeing you."

"I haven't seen him since the class final over a year ago."

"When you two were having sex."

"Look, I don't know what you want from me but I'm late for my shift."

"I just wanted to meet the girl he's obsessed over for the past two years without me knowing."

"Whatever Finn does isn't my problem, it never was. I have to go," Clarke turned back to the door of the coffee house and walked in as supermodel told her that her name is Raven.

"You're late," Lincoln said when he spotted Clarke walking to the back to punch in.

"Long story, you'll probably get a kick out of it," Clarke grimaced before disappearing through the burgundy curtain that separated the shop from the back rooms.

"So?" Lincoln asked when Clarke came out with her apron on.

"So..?"

"Why were you late?"

"I tell you and you do not tell Octavia."

"Sure," Lincoln lied.

"Well, Bellamy kissed me and it was nothing like I expected," Clarke said, pushing the memory to the back of her mind, she didn't need it now with Lincoln here.

"You've thought about kissing Bellamy?"

"No, I wondered what all the girls he's slept with saw in him."

"You don't have to stay over his apartment all the time, you can stay with me or I'm sure O's dorm mate wouldn't mind permanently switching if you ask nice enough."

"I know how strange this is going to sound but Bellamy is my best friend."

Lincoln choked on his coffee, "Are we talking about the same Bellamy Blake that was going to kill me for seeing Octavia?"

"You're twenty-six and she's eighteen, yes," Clarke laughed at the asinine question.

"He's three years older than you."

"Yes, _three_ , not eight and you started seeing her when she was seventeen. He had a reason."

Lincoln shrugged, he knows he can't win this argument with anyone so he gives up. "So why'd he kiss you?"

"I don't know, but the weirdest part of it all and what really made me late was Finn's girlfriend stopping me outside to talk about his feelings for me. I haven't seen him since the end of the fall semester last year. It's been eighteen months, he should be over it."

"You're _Princess_ Clarke Griffin, who could get over you in eighteen months?"

"Lexa, a few weeks," Clarke deadpanned.

"Mistakes happen and honestly, the strangest part of your morning wasn't Finn's girlfriend wanting to talk to you, it was Bellamy kissing you."

"Gee, thanks," Clarke grimaced, before plastering on a smile for the customer that just walked in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 BELLAMY**

Bellamy stormed into Miller's dorm and collapsed onto Monty's bed. Miller didn't look up from his desk as he was studying.

"What did you do?" he asked without glancing up to see who it was, only two people collapse onto that bed and they both knew he was in a final.

"There are different levels of best friends, right?"

"Brian and I, you and I, you're u and Clarke, Clarke and O."

"Stop saying her name!"

Miller spun around and stared at Bellamy. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked chuckling.

"I fucked up."

"No shit, how?"

"Um," Bellamy sighed, reliving the kiss in his mind for the five hundredth time. He's spent two years arguing with her, staring at her pouty lips and the way she flipped her blonde waves over her shoulder when she was exceptionally pissed. "I kissed her," he breathed.

"About damn time."

Bellamy shot up and glared at Miller, "What?"

"She's practically living with you, putting up with the skanks you bring back all because you're _friends_. It's bullshit and you know it."

"No, she doesn't—"

"You need to talk to her, Bellamy. It's the only way you'll know for certain."

"And say what? 'Oh, hey, Clarke, remember when I kissed you and bailed? How'd you feel about the first part?' I'm going to sound stupid."

"I've known you four years and this may be the first time you won't sound stupid."

"I won't?"

"If you're standing there, looking at her and nothing comes to mind, just kiss her. She asks about it, be honest. I know how you get, like you're backed into a corner and the only thing to do is deflect but that is exactly what Clarke doesn't need today with Raven confronting her about Finn."

"What? Why would she—is Clarke okay?"

Miller rolled his eyes, "Clarke can handle Raven."

"She shouldn't have to. Finn cheated on them both and Raven is coming at Clarke like she's the one that did something wrong? That's not right."

"It's not but you can't say anything, you can't be the one to try and save her from whatever hell Finn and Raven are going to reign down on her. She can handle it, she can ask for help."

"I want to kick his face in."

"You're not the only one. Don't you have a class to get to?"

"It's Thursday, I have Anya."

"Well, shit. Good luck with that."

"She's not so bad. Besides its just inventory and deliveries."

"I'm sure Clarke will believe that," Miller smirked.

"You're useless," Bellamy groaned and stood, straightening his leather jacket. "You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Never missed a Friday night, never will."

Bellamy nodded and went to work.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Octavia asked him at lunch when he was staring into space, thinking about Clarke _again_.

"What?" he asked, snapping out if it.

"I've never seen you like this, what are you thinking about?"

"The truth or a lie?"

"Lie to me," Octavia smirked knowing.l that Bellamy never lied to her.

"Clarke."

Octavia scoffed, "Ha! Yeah, okay, you're hung up like this over Clarke? That's funny, Bell."

 _Funny?_ Bellamy thought. _Clarke is funny._ She's artistic, beautiful, a royal pain in the ass but damn does he want to kiss her again desperately.

"So the truth?"

"Finn is still coming around for Clarke."

"That's stalker status, why doesn't she go to the police? It'll be a lot easier."

Bellamy shrugged taking a bite of the sandwich he's barely touched. "Clarke does what she wants, we all know that."

"Lexa proved that."

"That was a shit show."

"When was the last time you got laid?" Octavia asked randomly, causing Bellamy to almost choke on his coffee.

"That's none of your business."

"Was it Gina? Please tell me you've gotten laid since Gina!"

"It was Gina," Bellamy grimaced.

"No wonder you're like this, you're sexy deprived. Get laid."

"By who, O, because I don't exactly have willing women lining up like I used to."

"That's true, what the hell happened to you?"

Bellamy shrugged, he knows it's because of Clarke, he knows she's the one that's made him a different person. Domestic, a one girl kind of guy and it scares the hell out of him. It wasn't that he didn't care for Gina, he did. She made him better, smoothed out some of his rougher edges but in the long run it wasn't her.

The atmosphere in his apartment changed the moment Clarke got back from her summer in Virginia with her mom, Gina could feel it. It wasn't like Bellamy intentionally made every conversation awkward, it just happened. His girlfriend and his best friend that he still don't know his true feelings for talking should have been fine, he shouldn't have had feelings for Clarke who was with Lexa still. But he did and Gina left him because of it.

"How are your finals?" Bellamy asked, trying to dissuade Octavia from his sex life or lack there of.

"Trying to kick their asses but who knows?"

"How many do you have left?"

"Four. How's your thesis?" she asked turning the cards back on him.

"Finished it last week and handed it in."

"Good, about time that you graduate."

"This is my masters, O. I have my bachelors degree."

"Then why the hell are you still here?"

"Teaching."

"I can't believe that you want to teach degenerates about _history_ , something they don't care about."

"Thanks, Octavia. It's not like you weren't named after a historical figure or anything."

"Only because my bonehead brother was obsessed with Augustus when I was born."

"It's all Mom would read me. Something about not turning out like her when we grew up."

"Drunk, abused, and a used up whore. No promises."

Bellamy gave her a look.

"It's the truth, Bell, I love her, she's our mother but _you_ raised me. Not her."

"There's no hiding the truth from you, is there?"

"Nope," Octavia looked at her phone. "I have to get to my biology final. See you tomorrow night," she stood and kissed Bellamy's cheek before leaving, sticking him with the check.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 CLARKE**

Clarke went to her dorm for the first time in months, she was partly allowing Maya and Jasper to have alone time where no one would bother them because they're stuck in the honeymoon phase and partly because she liked talking to Bellamy at the end of the day.

"Maya," Clarke called, cracking the door open. "Please have clothes on."

"I do, what are you doing here?"

Clarke walked in and sat on her bed staring at the pale brunette with books sprawled out in front of her. "Long story and I have a chem final at eight so staying here instead of Bellamy's would be a lot easier."

"Take off your coat, stay a while," Maya smiled.

Clarke liked Maya, not like Lexa or Finn but a friend. She also envies her because she's following her art dream where as Clarke is pre med and though acing every course, she doesn't have a passion for it. She has a passion for art, but med school is more realistic and it's a steady income.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He needs silence when he studies."

"Medicinal silence?"

Maya chuckled, "He's lucky it's medicinal or he'd be expelled by now."

Clarke shook her head and pulled her tablet out of her bag to continue studying for the ridiculously early chem final.

"You and Bellamy didn't have a fight, did you?" Maya asked a little while later.

"More of a disagreement."

"So that's why you're here?"

"No, I'm used to him being a man whore, I halfway accept it by now but it isn't fair when he rubs it in my face."

"What are you talking about? He always goes to the Dropship to pick up girls, Jasper and Monty haven't seen him there since Gina."

"He hasn't brought any girls back since the beginning of the semester, now that I think about it. He's been so focused on his thesis, I think that's all he cared about."

"It's not," Maya smiled and went back to studying.

Clarke thought about what she could have meant but shrugged and went back to her own studying.

Hours later her phone buzzed. Bellamy texted.

 _ **King Blake:** __You at the dorm?_

 _Yeah, closer to the exam room_

 _ **King Blake:** Right, have a good night __and good luck on the final_

 _Thanks, I'll see you_ _tomorrow night_

 _ **King Blake:** Come early, need help __cleaning up_

 _You have the whole day off!_

 _ **King Blake:** You have an 8 am final and __a shift. We know each other's_ _schedules._

 _Does that mean you know_ _what you want?_

 _ **King Blake:** I'm not texting about this Princess_

Clarke looked at the nickname he calls her, she didn't know what it was about it that she grew to like. Maybe it's because she knew Bellamy smirked when he wrote it or that he's goading her. She spent a whole summer trying to figure Bellamy Blake out before conceding to the fact that he's an enigma. A strong, loyal, dependable, headstrong enigma that she's grown to care for. Though she doesn't know which level of caring it is, regardless of anything Lincoln or Maya's told her about his recent behavioral changes.

 _I'm going to sleep. Good night_

 _ **King Blake:** Night._

Clarke read the one word response over and over until she remembered that the princess and the rebel king couldn't be made for each other no matter how hard they try or how much they want to. They'll ruin each other.

* * *

Clarke finished her exam early and triple checked her answers. Chemistry was always easy to Clarke but her brain can't have idle time, she can't think about Bellamy. Thinking about Bellamy leads to dirty thoughts about the forbidden fruit and how, if they both allow it, they could destroy each other.

She handed in her exam book and headed to the coffee shop to start her shift.

Raven was standing outside again.

"You know stalking is against the law," Clarke told her, hoping she'd get the hint.

"I just want the truth."

"The _truth?_ Finn and I worked together at Camp Jaha two summers ago. He didn't talk about you so I didn't know you existed. We saw each other that semester and I went home for winter break. My mom and I fought like always so I came back early and saw him with you. Haven't spoken to him since."

"I'm sorry," Raven said after a moment.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I left to study mechanical engineering at Arkadia University and he didn't want me to go. You were pay back but he actually fell in love with you."

"That isn't a reason for you to apologize to me. He decided to cheat, it's neither of our faults that he can't tell the truth. He's the asshole."

"That's why I broke up with him, on top of him _still_ being hung up on you."

"Do you want to come to game night tonight? A bunch of us get together and primarily drink but games ensue. It sounds lame but it's pretty fun."

"Really?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Yeah! We can hate Finn together."

"Alright, I'm in."

"It's bring your own booze, no wine coolers, my—uh, um—friend will mock the shame into you all night. Smirnoff is a hell no, you won't be allowed through the door." Clarke proceeded to rattle off Bellamy's address and walked into the shop to start her shift with Lincoln giving her a confused look of bewilderment.

* * *

Clarke was in the shower, washing the stench of burnt milk and cream off her when she realized she forgot her towel in her room and Bellamy was just outside the door, cleaning up the living room. "Shit."

She peered out the shower curtain and there's nothing that she could use to cover herself with while going down the hall for her towel. "Bellamy?" she called, hoping he could hear her.

"Uh, yeah, he asked through the door.

"Could you, I'm, get my towel for me and bring it to me?"

"Where is it?"

"Hanging behind the door in O's room."

"That's your room," he said, she barely heard it over the running water. The room was intended for Octavia but she was in a dorm and now livin with Lincoln which no one dare brought up unless they wanted to meet Bellamy's alter ego Borus and no one ever does.

"Clarke?" he asked at the door.

"Come in."

She watched him slowly crack the door and his eyes locked into hers. He held out the towel for her and she scoffed. "You have a small apartment with a large bathroom, I can't reach that."

"I can't come in," he growled.

Clarke nodded, understanding his frustration and restraint. "Toss it to me," she said, holding her hand out.

He tosses her the towel and she catches it, disappearing behind the shower curtain. "Bell, we have to talk about this."

"After everybody leaves?"

"You know that's unlikely," she said yanking the curtain back, the towel wrapped around her body.

"You'd rather have it now when my sister can walk in at any given moment?" he asked, looking at the checkered tile floor.

"I'd rather have it when you can look me in the eyes."

Bellamy grimaced. "Put some clothes on," he spat practically closing the door on himself.

Clarke got dressed, a blue tank top and the black skirt Octavia made her purchase because "men love skirts" but all her jeans were dirty so she had no other choice.

When she walked out of the bathroom she heard voices in the living room. Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven stood in the door arguing.

"Raven!" Clarke smiled.

"You're expecting her?" Octavia asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"I invited her."

"See," Raven said, trying to get into the apartment.

"Why?" Octavia grumbled at Clarke.

"You're blaming Raven for Finn's lie, neither of us knew about the other. I can't blame her but _we_ can blame him. And considering I've been in two relationships since him, I'd say I'm over him and on a side note, I can befriend whomever I want."

"Good, can we get out of the doorway now? I need a beer," Bellamy grimaced, the first thing he's said since the bathroom.

"Yeah, come on, Raven. I'll give you the tour," Clarke smiled at her potential new friend.

"Sure," Raven said stepping into the apartment.

"So this is the living and dining room," Clarke said about the room, two sofas that Bellamy refused to tell her where he got them and the four person dining table that is typically pushed up against the wall except for Friday nights for beer pong or poker, probably both.

"Down this hall is Bellamy's room on the right and on the left is the bathroom then my—the guest room."

"You and Bellamy never…"

"No."

"He looks at you like Wick looked at me, he was my Finn rebound."

Clarke laughed, "I needed a rebound for my rebound."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when we met she was all 'Love is weakness" and two weeks later she kissed me. Then some BS drama happened and finals. I went home for the summer, when I came back she tried everything to get me back and I caved after a few weeks. Thanksgiving came and so did her ex, Costia. Threw me out like last night's left overs."

"And your rebound?"

"Niylah."

"What?"

Clarke shrugged, "She's Canadian."

"Okay."

Clarke led Raven around a wall and into the kitchen where Bellamy and Octavia were arguing in hushed tones. "What?" Clarke growled.

"Nothing," Octavia said too quickly.

"Octavia."

"She could be Finn's little spy. She stalked you two days in a row!"

"So when I trust people there's a problem but you trusted Lincoln just days after his fraternity poisoned Murphy, getting his whole house sick? That was okay?"

"I didn't bring him to game night for a semester! You just met her yesterday and your track record hasn't been so stellar."

"You including yourself on that list?" Clarke spat.

"O, stop, Clarke is a big girl, she can handle herself," Bellamy chimed before Octavia could say something she'd likely regret in the morning.

"Fine, just don't expect me to glue you back together after she breaks your heart."

"Um, I don't—I'm straight," Raven clarified.

"I know and my ex's ex isn't really my type," Clarke joked.

"I need more beer," Bellamy said turning to the fridge.

* * *

Once everyone was at Bellamy's, the party was in full swing. Finals are over, another year completed and everyone needed to let off some steam.

Jasper, Maya, Miller and Bryan were having a nerd off, playing some knowledge game. Monty and Raven were discussing some engineering/mechanical thing they're going to build together while playing some card game with Harper and Octavia which left Clarke with Bellamy, Murphy and Lincoln. She chose Lincoln with his coffee shop and art, they could talk for hours about both but Bellamy kept staring at her, distracting her as he spoke to Murphy in the kitchen.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Lincoln asked.

"You're sounding like Maya."

"She's a smart girl."

"You—what the hell would I say?"

"Whatever the hell you feel."

"Gee, that's helpful. I walk over, looking into his big brown eyes and say "I don't know." Genius."

"What's stopping you from knowing?"

"Octavia."

"She'll be happy if you're happy. If he's happy. That's what she cares about."

Clarke nodded, she knows Octavia would accept it but it was still Bellamy, he'd sleep with anything with a vagina. "He sleeps around."

"He used to."

"Gina?" Clarke asked, knowing she was good for him, changed him.

Lincoln shook his head, "You're so dense. You're the reason he stopped."

"We're not—we…" Clarke couldn't say the words, she didn't know why.

"I know, Clarke, but it's you in his eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 BELLAMY**

"Dude, this is the fourth time you've zoned out. What's going on with you?" Murphy asked buzzed and annoyed. Frankly, Bellamy is lucky that he hasn't gotten punched yet.

"Clarke and I aren't speaking," Bellamy admitted, that general statement covered a lot of ground with their friends. They bicker so much that when they don't talk everyone knows it's serious but they probably never expected this truth. Except for Miller, Miller knows everything somehow.

"What'd you do?"

"I was an idiot."

"What did you do?" Murphy smirked, knowing that it had to be good if Bellamy wouldn't talk about it.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy? Where's Emori?"

"She thinks you guys don't like her."

"That's ridicu—"

"Octavia yelled at her last week," Murphy reminded him.

"And it was Clarke the week before. Shit, we can talk to them about it."

"No, they hate me too. It's fine, I'm here for you and Miller. We're friends."

"Sure."

"Okay, we all need to play something as a group, this is boring me."

Bellamy grimaced, "Nothing stupid."

"I Never…?"

"Sure. Guys, Murphy wants to play I Never…" Bellamy called, getting the large bottle of vodka from the freezer.

"Lame," Raven and Clarke exclaimed at the same time, creepy.

"You girls have a better idea?" Murphy countered.

"Fubar."

"Real fubar or different rules?"

"Two is dare, ace and three are truth with a shot for all," Raven explained.

"Everyone knows how to play?" Clarke asked while Bellamy grabbed the deck of cards from the dining room table.

He sat down a minute later and began to shuffle while everyone cleared their drinks off the coffee table so the cards can be strewn about for the pickings.

"Who's first?" he asked once the cards were mussed about.

"Raven, her induction to Friday game night," Clarke explained.

Raven shrugged and picked a card. "Three. Bellamy, what's my question?"

"What's your angle with Clarke?" He said without hesitation.

"I wanted to know why Finn's so obsessed. Clarke is awesome, it's no mystery or secret, I just want to be her friend now," Raven said and took her shot.

Bellamy grimaced, staring down the tall brunette.

"My turn!" Clarke cheered, sticking her hand into the center of the messy pile. "Eight. Hmm, Taylor Swift songs."

"Style!" Octavia said immediately.

Everyone called out songs from her last three albums except Bellamy and Lincoln who were lost.

"Come on, Bell, you know this," Clarke smiled innocently.

"I—New Romantics?" he guessed, hating that he knew it based on Clarke's grin.

"Lincoln?"

"I Knew You Were Trouble," he grimaced.

"Thank you, Octavia," Clarke scolded the couple for cheating.

Octavia shrugged and pulled out a seven, thumb master. Then Lincoln grabbed a queen and all the girls groaned before taking their shots. Up next was Murphy who of course pulled a king and chugged his beer, everyone followed suit one at a time around the table causing a "waterfall".

Then it was Bellamy's turn and he prayed for anything but an ace or three, he knows what Murphy is going to ask him, unsatisfied with Bellamy's earlier explanation of mood or lack there of. He didn't look at the card, instead showing it to Miller on his left. "Three."

"What?" Bellamy exclaimed, looking at the card. Three of hearts, ironic. He downed his shot and turned to Murphy, awaiting his question.

"What did you do to make Clarke not speak to you?"

"What?" Clarke asked. "Bellamy and I are fine."

"If that's what you call sleeping in the dorm now," Maya interjected.

"What the hell is going on?" Octavia asked, probably slightly annoyed that she didn't pick up on it.

"Does everybody know?" Bellamy asked Clarke.

"No, I didn't tell—"

"Everybody but me apparently," Octavia grumbled.

"Nothing happened," Clarke insisted.

"Nothing?" Bellamy questioned, never admitting his hurt feelings.

"I didn't mean… Jesus, Murphy, this is nobody's business!"

"I kiss you and you tell everyone but it means nothing," Bellamy spat, making it clear that he was hurt now.

"Kiss!" Octavia exclaimed confused.

"We were going to talk about it later but why not get everyone's opinion of it first?" Clarke sneered back at Bellamy angrily.

"I'm—I'm confused," Octavia sighed.

"I think it's about damn time," Miller stated for the second time in two days.

"Bryan?" Clarke asked patiently.

"I'm, you two argue more than anyone else I know, I don't have a clue."

"Monty? Jasper?"

"I trust your decisions," Monty said, looking over to Harper. No one knew how he felt about her except the chosen few, Bellamy being one of them.

"Hmm," Jasper thought about it and Maya elbowed him in the side. "No, I love it! Mom and Dad!" he squealed.

"Clarke," Bellamy growled. "Come on, this is nobody's business."

"That's what I just said. This is ridiculous. If I'm going to be with you it's because I want to, not because all our friends are saying I should."

"I'm not," Octavia scowled.

"Do you want to?" Bellamy asked, getting anxious and ignoring his sister.

"I don't want to discuss this in front of everybody," Clarke said, knowing Bellamy's next move.

"Everybody out. Thanks for coming but we need you to go," he said hastily.

"Bell, come on, we were all having fun! Octavia is the thumb master, we all know you listen to Taylor Swift. Raven was slightly jealous but quickly got over it once she realized that I just can't help being awesome. Excluding the last five minutes, this has been one hell of a party and its all thanks to fubar."

"Clarke," Bellamy practically begged. Was she as nervous as he was? She's not the one being rejected, he kissed her, he's the idiot that fell for his best friend and tried to self-medicate with a whole slew of brunettes. He apparently has a thing for blondes. No, not plural, singular, he has a thing for a blonde, Clarke.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to them," Clarke caved.

"You both do," Harper said, when did she get here?

"She speaks," Clarke smirked. "Please guys, we'll be here next week and we will buy the pizza."

"Is that a _couple_ we or—"

"Jasper, if you finish that sentence, I will make you wish you broke your arm at camp and had to leave early," Bellamy threatened.

Everyone slowly filed out of the apartment, Octavia silently and strangely being the first. Whereas Raven stuck around and made lunch plans with Clarke on Tuesday.

Once the apartment was cleared out, Clarke began cleaning up the beer bottles and shot glasses.

"Clarke," Bellamy said and she froze, her back to him. "The cleaning can wait until tomorrow."

Clarke dropped the bottles in the garbage can and sighed. "I don't know, Bellamy."

"I don't believe that."

"You're my best friend," she breathed, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch exposing the pale skin at her lower back between her black skirt and blue tank top.

"And you're my best friend. Clarke, I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew you were going to push me away. I can't lose you again."

He knew she closed her eyes at that. He knew why she left after finals last year, he doesn't blame her for leaving, he just wished she'd have called or texted. But it brought him Gina for those three fleeting months. He needed Gina, she made him smart and he got some ambition, a drive to be a better man. He took his time sorting out his feelings for Clarke and what she exactly meant to him before he acted on a moment's fleeting feeling.

That brought him to yesterday where he woke up with a clear sense of meaning and purpose. He loved Clarke, she's everything to him. He'd be lost without her.

"You had Gina," she said, knowing it'd sting.

"Eventually. It wasn't like I found her the day you left. This isn't about Gina or last summer, it's about you and me right now."

"What if I really don't know? I don't have a stellar track record."

"Screw Octavia. This is up to you."

"And you," she whispered.

"I'm here, I crossed the line, I can't turn back. You can walk away, you can give me a real chance, or… It could be just sex."

Clarke spun around with a stern grimace, "You'd do that?"

"If it keeps you in my life, yes."

Clarke nodded, Bellamy watched the wheels turn behind her blue eyes as she thought each option out.

Bellamy was about to sit down when Clarke took a step towards him and he immediately perked up.

"Could you—can we try and if I change my mind, we'll still be best friends?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Bellamy smiled but still needed to confirm the meaning before doing what he's dying to do.

"Dear God, Bellamy. Yes, before I change my mind."

Bellamy was frozen. Did Clarke just agree to sex with him? He managed to step forward and close the gap between them. He has to be sure. He took her face in his hands and studied her, he needs to remember this moment with her.

"Since when were you so sentimental?"

"Since this might not happen again," he whispered, pressing his lips against Clarke's. He let her get used to the slow movements before taking her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it roughly into his mouth.

He let one of his hands drift down to her waist, pulling her body flush against his. He wanted to take it slow, it's Clarke, she deserves the world. But she can end this at any time.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 CLARKE**

Clarke was nervous and she hated it. Hated Bellamy for putting her in this position but he's being respectful. She doesn't want to lose her best friend, her favorite sketch model. She's always seen the pretty boy of Bellamy, she's just never indulged the fantasy when she was awake.

She pulled away once his hand creeped under her tank top. "Um," she breathed, able to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Bellamy breathed. "We can stop."

Clarke shook her head, "I don't want to have sex on the couch."

"Understandable, where do you—?"

"Your room."

Bellamy nodded, kissing Clarke sweetly once.

"One more thing. Could you pretend that I'm just some girl that you picked up at the Dropship?"

"Um," Bellamy grimaced, half disgusted by the thought. "Why?"

"Because I know how to handle asshole Bellamy."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're so much better than them."

"In who's eyes? Just yours. Could you please do this for me? Just once."

"Yeah," he caved. "Just once."

"Starting now?"

"Yes, grab onto my shoulders."

Clarke did as he said and Bellamy hoisted her in the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her through the apartment to his bedroom where he dropped her onto his bed.

He stripped out of his shirt, giving Clarke a view of his abs and pecks, blaming them on all the manual labor and heavy lifting at Anya's. How hadn't she noticed before?

His lips were on hers again and she wondered if it were possible to get drunk from kissing, or she was until his lips left hers leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her jaw to the pulse point of her neck, driving her crazy.

"Bellamy," she moaned, biting her lip as his fingers trailed down, over her hip to her thigh. Stopping at her knee he jolted her leg up around his waist, getting himself as close to her core as he could with their clothes on.

Clarke art he'd her back from the delicious friction, aiding in the removal of her shirt. Once her shirt was over her head, Clarke reached between them and began undoing Bellamy's pants. Bellamy grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"If you want me to treat you like a random, start acting like them."

Clarke nodded, not knowing what he meant by that. Not knowing what the girls did if they didn't try expediting the clothes removal process.

"A fucking skirt, Clarke? Seriously? How didn't you see this happening?" he slammed his hips into her making her gasp.

"Unintentional, all my jeans are dirty."

"Mm, likely excuse," he yanked her favorite blue lace bra down, exposing a nipple. "God," he growled, latching down onto it.

The swirl of his tongue, the little flicks and bites, Clarke was writhing with need. Bellamy couldn't possibly tease those girls before screwing them but it felt so good, she didn't care.

Bellamy's touch was intoxicating. Clarke felt him everywhere, like he had eight arms. She didn't realize until Bellamy's mouth left her breast that he was pulling her panties and skirt off. She laid on the bed panting while staring at the ceiling, awaiting Bellamy's excruciatingly long return to her.

His fingers slowly inched up Clarke's legs and her eyes shot down to Bellamy, now fully makes, hiding himself from her gaze as he watched his own fingers trail up over her knees to her inner thighs. He smirked menacingly at her as he drew little circles just inches from her cunt that was aching and soaking wet for him.

"Bellamy," she pleaded.

He leaned down and kissed her belly button, leading another trail of open mouthed kisses back up her stomach, his tongue dipping between her still confined breasts, to her lips. "I forgot. Just for a minute."

"I know, please keep going."

"Are you sure?"

Clarke groaned, "Yes, Blake. Fuck me like one of your French whores."

"How could I say no to a girl who misquotes the _Titanic_?"

"You can't," Clarke smiled.

Bellamy gazed down upon her and sighed before giving her a chaste kiss before angling his dick properly between her lips. "Last chance to back out."

Clarke whined, he's ducking teasing her. She hates how he can get under her skin so easily. She's never had someone who could annoy her as much as Bellamy did, he knew just what button to push and when.

He took her by surprise. Used to his teasing by now she expected another minute or so of waiting before before he pushed inside her but he didn't. He slowly inched his way in but it didn't stop Clarke unexpectedly exclaim, "Fuck!" At the wonderful feeling of Bellamy inside her.

"Are you okay?"

"My God, Blake. Yes."

Bellamy watched her for a moment before continue to slowly slide his way in to his hilt. A wicked grin spread across Bellamy's lips as he pulled back out to the head and slammed back in, continuing the motion.

He changed the rhythm whenever he felt fit. Their mewls and groans blended together, neither knowing who's was who's. Clarke came fairly quickly and once she did they just kept rolling over her. She watched Bellamy trying to hold out on his own release until he couldn't and she felt his release just before he collapsed onto her. "Are you—did you—?" He tried asking, catching his breath, his face buried in her neck.

Clarke, fully satiated, tilted her head and kissed the corner of Bellamy's open mouth that breathed hot air on her already sweaty shoulder. "Mm. I understand what they're talking about now."

"Hmm?"

"Eight times, Bell."

"What?" he asked, lifting his head to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled, kissing him again, panting for air.

Bellamy sighed, pulling out. He rolled over onto his side and Clarke began to panic. She shot up and was about to scold him when she saw the condom, full, on his dick.

"Thank God," she sighed, she's on the pill but it's not completely effective. "When did you—?"

"You were blitzed out of your mind when I pulled your panties off."

"True. Can you fuck me like you wanted to?"

"Now?"

"With a new condom."

"Can I do it tomorrow? I—I mean, I could go again but I think you might want to walk at some point tomorrow. Go to the bathroom, get some food."

Clarke chuckled, "I can wait until tomorrow."

What the hell was she so nervous about?

"I'm going to take care of this," Bellamy said, getting up.

"I'll be here, unable to walk," Clarke deadpanned.

Bellamy turned around, leaning over the bed and kissed Clarke thoroughly, his tongue sliding between her lips, getting a full taste. "Good," he smiled wickedly as he stood and walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom.

Clarke gasped, remembering things from the past forty-five minutes that she didn't in the moment. The way he groaned her name when he came. How he looked into her eyes whenever they both allowed and he made her feel wanted even though she told him to treat her like his one night stands.

Bellamy walked back in with a pair of boxers on and climbed into bed next to Clarke, handing her one of his t shirts.

"You didn't do what I asked," she told him as she sat up to put the shirt on, laying back down.

"I tried. I know it wasn't what you asked for but it's the closest I could have possibly given you."

Clarke knew Bellamy wouldn't lie to her, she knew how much he cared for his friends, the people he loved. Clarke thought she was just the former. "I know," she smiled, content with her unknowingness with her feelings for Bellamy. She only found out about his feelings yesterday, she didn't even know what caused him to kiss her, she was asking a question about Pompeii and he just kissed her. It was the perfect kiss too, she couldn't have asked for a better one.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Exhausted. I want you to stay."

"Bellamy Blake spoke his mind, Hell mush have frozen over," Clarke joked, rolling onto her side, curing into Bellamy.

"I have layers and depth."

"You aren't an onion, more like a coconut. Hard and hairy on the outside, sweet and juicy on the inside."

"Sweet?"

"You've had your moments," Clarke noted and Bellamy scoffed. "When?"

"Atom at Camp Jaha."

"I wanted to pound his face in."

"But instead you let me take overall I dealt with him. You gave him mercy."

"I gave him you, you gave him mercy."

"You would have killed him."

"He was all over Octavia."

"She wouldn't have been in the situation if she didn't want to be. You know that."

"Can we not talk about my sister just after sex, please?"

"Mm. Sleep sounds amazing right now anyway."

"It does. Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Bell."

* * *

Clarke stretched, her arm hit a pillow and empty space. She shot up, looking at the other side of Bellamy's bed, it was empty.

He left her.

The realization hit her like a brick wall. She couldn't stay here, she has to go. She couldn't stay and she… Feels so stupid. Sex with Bellamy "Womanizer" Blake.

Clarke shot out of the bed and not her room—Octavia's room—and collected clothes for her shower. She felt dirty, like Bellamy's little slut.

She quickly showered and got dressed and left, having nowhere else to go but work at the coffee shop.

"You have the day off," Lincoln said.

"Put me to work, Boss."

"What's this about, Clarke?"

"Nothing."

"Bellamy?"

"Lincoln, please, I need to work."

"You need to tell me what happened last night after we were all rudely kicked out."

"Nothing happened. I think we're friends. I don't—I don't know."

"Clarke," Lincoln sighed, worried about her. "Maybe you should go spend the day with Octavia. Pedicures or shopping."

"Have you met us?" Clarke grimaced and Lincoln shrugged. "Besides, Octavia doesn't want to hear about Bellamy."

"So this is about Bellamy."

"Shut up, Lincoln. Do you have a job for me or not?"

"There's a class upstairs. Let Nyko know he can go home."

"Nyko the doctor?"

"Yeah, he's a multidimensional being, Clarke, with different interests."

"Doctor Monday through Friday and an artist on the weekends?"

"You're on the same path. Financial stability over passion and raw talent."

"Why waste a steady hand? Surgeons need them more than artists do. Mine are as steady as they come."

"Keep lying to yourself, Clarke. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

Clarke scoffed, she's going to be a surgeon. She's going to help people, she likes helping people.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 BELLAMY**

Bellamy walked into his apartment with a skip in his step. He had sex with Clarke Griffin last night. It was on a loop in his head, making sure he knew it wasn't a dream.

He woke up insanely early that morning and didn't want to wake Clarke, looking so peaceful and at ease which is a rare sight with her. So he got dressed and went to the diner five minutes down the street and ordered them both breakfast to go.

He made Clarke's plate up on a tray with a cup of coffee and walked into his room where all he found were her clothes from last night. He walked to her room and it was empty, along with the bathroom.

Clarke was gone.

Distraught, Bellamy pulled his phone from his pocket and called her. Straight to voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message, what was he going to say? He called Octavia instead.

"I swear if this wake up call has anything to do with Clarke, I'm going to kill you," she answered after the second ring.

"So you don't know where she is," Bellamy needed to confirm.

"No. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, O."

Bellamy heard the click of Octavia hanging up and sighed. _Where would Clarke go?_

It took him a minute before realizing that she'd go to the one place where she doesn't have to think, Lincoln's shop.

* * *

Bellamy walked into the coffee shop and Lincoln was alone filling coffee orders.

"Hey," Lincoln called, pouring coffee into a paper cup.

"Hey. Is she here?"

"Wow, cutting to the chase, huh?" Lincoln smirked knowingly, handing the customer their coffee.

"Please, this is the only other place she'd go."

"She has friends."

"Couples attached at the hip? She wouldn't after last night and especially if she's mad at me."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"We didn't have eggs so I went to the diner down the street to bring breakfast back and she was gone when I got back."

"You slept with her," Lincoln stated.

"Her idea, not that I objected. I know I should have stayed but I was starving. Is she here?"

"Upstairs teaching a class."

"Can I—?"

"Through the curtain," Lincoln nodded to the back of the store. "She wouldn't talk to me about last night, you know how angry she is."

Bellamy nodded, he knows Clarke better than anyone. He pushed through the curtain and up the stairs. He looked through the glass doors to find the right room with Clarke and walked in when he saw her sketching for the entire class.

"Sorry, this is a closed—" she turned around and cut herself off, her face was pained and angry. "Get out!"

"Clarke," Bellamy choked. How could he cause her so much pain?

"I said get out!" She cried.

"Just let me explain."

She glared at him angrily, arms crossed and blonde waves blown from her bike ride here. "I'm waiting."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. We don't have food in the apartment, did you know that?"

"Yes," she snapped.

"So I was starving and we didn't have any food so I went to the diner. I was going to surprise you."

"I woke up _alone_ , Bellamy! How could you leave me alone?"

"You never wake up before nine when you don't have class or work. You volunteered for this!"

Bellamy watched Clarke realize that they're both wrong and made mistakes that morning. "You're just like everybody else," she spat, still angry.

"I'm not going to leave you, Clarke. I want this, I've been wanting this. The only way I'm leaving is if you push me away."

"If you don't want him, I'll take him," a woman in the class called and Bellamy forgot about the time warp that occurs when arguing with Clarke, how everyone else disappears and it's just the two of them. He forgot they had an audience.

"Helen," Clarke scolded before focusing back to Bellamy. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Are you going to over think because I don't—we can't just be friends and roommates after last night."

Clarke looked into his eyes for the first time since last night. "We will discuss this later, Bellamy," she said sternly and turned back to the class, dismissing him.

Bellamy wouldn't have it, he stormed over to her and kissed her. He pulled her body flush against his, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other combed through her hair, holding her to him. His tongue parted her lips, their tongues dancing together. Clarke tasted like coffee and chocolate and Bellamy couldn't get enough but she pushed him away all too soon and Bellamy saw the raw need and pure wonder in her blue eyes, thinking of how he's going to make love to her. Last night was pure carnal need of human contact, or what Bellamy could muster up of that while knowing it was Clarke in his bed.

Clarke blushed, licking her lips. "I'll see you in an hour," she sighed.

Bellamy smirked and walked out of the room and down the stairs back to the coffee shop.

"So?" Lincoln asked, helping Miller in line at the counter.

"What?" Miller asked, not noticing Bellamy.

"Sorry. Bellamy, what happened?"

"Where did you come from?" Miller asked Bellamy.

"Clarke's class upstairs."

"What?" Miller asked confused, his head snapping back to Lincoln.

"Clarke took over Nyko's art class because she was pissed at Bellamy for something that still hasn't been disclosed with me yet."

"It's all worked out. A misunderstanding," Bellamy said knowing it was only half true. That he and Clarke have a lot of kinks to work out today.

* * *

Bellamy sat on his Craig's List couch, flipping through Netflix trying to find something he hasn't seen but also not caring because he's waiting for Clarke to come home. He finally chose The Last Kingdom, knowing how inaccurate the portrayal of eighth century England was going to be.

By the fourth episode he was pissed off, partly because he knew that the show was going to poorly represent the eighth century and yet he was enthralled by it but mainly because Clarke promised one hour four hours ago.

He sent her a quick text asking if she were okay.

 ** _Princess:_** _Shit. Sorry, Raven and I got to talking. I'll be right there_

 _No rush I have all night ;)_

 _ **Princess:** SMH I'll be right there_

 _ **Princess:** OMW_

"Be safe," Bellamy said putting his phone back on the coffee table, his attention going back to The Last Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 CLARKE**

Clarke watched Bellamy from the door, he didn't hear it open due to some fight scene he was watching and getting frustrated over. Must be something historical, she smirked.

She eventually closed the door and put her bag down and still didn't get a response from the enthralled Bellamy. She chuckled at his geekiness, it counterbalanced hiss bullheadedness and she loves both parts of him.

Clarke barely made it through the art class after he left with that all consuming kiss that left her panties soaking ever since. Then of course as she rushed to leave, Lincoln, Miller, and Raven stopped her and she didn't want to be rude but _damn it_ , Clarke needed Bellamy more than she'll ever claim to need anyone.

Watching him watch this movie was killing her, him geeking out was a huge turn on she didn't even know about. She knows about his Greek mythology obsession and that he knows everything there is to know about each God and monster. But damn, he's built like a Greek God too though she supposed he worked out when no one was around. A body doesn't look like that without help.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. She climbed over the back of the sofa and straddled Bellamy, kissing him before a single snarky word could pass his lips.

"Clarke," he moaned as she tried unbuttoning his shirt. "Clarke," he said more sternly, holding her wrists.

She pulled away and looked at him confused.

"We have all afternoon, why rush?"

Clarke deflated, "Anya called you in?"

"I have to be there at eight."

"That gives us four and a half hours," she smirked, leanin. Back down for a kiss.

Bellamy gripped onto her hips, grinding her down onto him. They stayed like that for a while, tasting and feeling and teasing each other until Clarke moaned his name as his thumb grazed over her nipple through her bra.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you know how wet I was after you left the class, how I couldn't stop thinking about your tongue on me?"

"My tongue?" Bellamy asked bemused.

"Mm-hmm," Clarke slowly moaned in agreement.

"Where, baby? Let me take care of you," he said kissing the pale skin just above her bra.

"Lower."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow questioning her, his hands crawling up her body to the clasp of her black lace bra. Clarke nodded and Bellamy unhooked it within a second, helping the straps down her arms. His mouth latched onto a nipple and Clarke gasped in response, fingering his curly hair, gripping tightly. "Uh, God," she called as he cupped her other breast in his hand, twisting her nipple between his fingers. Every few minutes Bellamy would trade off , switch his focus on to the other, getting Clarke just to the edge before he lolled his head back against the couch, breathing heavily.

"I could spend hours with your breasts," he admitted.

"Hm, do you want me to go?" Clarke asked jokingly.

"Hell, no! You're the best part of them."

Clarke chuckled, "Corny."

Bellamy smiled, "You'd prefer me to be an asshole?"

"I know asshole Bellamy better than corny Bellamy but I prefer you ripping my clothes off."

"Patience, Clarke," he smirked, flipping their positions so he's on top of her as she laid on the couch.

Bellamy held Clarke's jaw as he gave her an all-consuming kiss. He slid his hand down, over her chest, breasts, stomach finally reaching the button of her jeans, popping them open and slipped his hand in, under her panties that _almost_ match her bra that's tossed across the room so it didn't matter as Bellamy's fingers ghosted over her smooth skin to her slick, dripping folds.

"Jesus, Princess, you're _soaking_ ," he murmured against her cheek and she chuckled in his ear.

"Told you."

"You also said you couldn't stop thinking about my mouth," he said, taking her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling softly giving Clarke chills.

"Mm," she moaned in agreement, moving her hips to gain friction against Bellamy's teasing fingers.

"What do you want, Griffin?"

Clarke knew that this part was a game for him, to know that she wanted him, Bellamy, and not just use him for sex. She knows it's his way of saying that he needs her more than he'll ever admit because, like her, he has commitment issues.

"I need—" she gasped as his fingers stroked her lips apart. "Bellamy!" she sighed his name because it felt amazing and she needed more and _fuck_ , she needed _him!_

Bellamy smirked, "You need me?"

"Yes, Blake, now stop being such a damn tease already. I've been horny all day."

 _Wrong thing to say, Clarke,_ she immediately thought next because Bellamy was across the room staring at her. He didn't say anything but Clarke knew the expression he wore, hurt, hate, and pain, but under it all was love.

"Bellamy," she tested in a low, soothing tone, the same one she used on him when he was close to murdering Murphy two years ago.

"This is just sex to you, I—I can't do that, Clarke, I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you. They're there, they're real and I can't shove them aside and play the dutiful Boy Toy for you while you promise to figure your feelings out. It could take years like it did for me, I can't—"

"Stop!" Clarke exclaimed, waiting for Bellamy to calm down. "Jesus, Bell, I was _furious_ with you this morning because I thought you _left_. I said I wanted you to treat me like one of your one night stands, not be one, that was going too far with it. I wanted to wake up with you next to me, I want it every day. I thought about you all day, coming _home_ to you because you are my home."

As Clarke said it, she realized that it was true, since meeting him, Virginia and her mom weren't home, her dorm certainly wasn't and Clarke thought it was because Octavia was her best friend but she's hung out with Bellamy more than anybody and he's become her family. She loves him, but she can't bring herself to say it. They're too big.

"Clarke," he sighed.

This is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, they're wrong and they're right. They misread each other's signs and have terrible communication but their hearts are magnets, pushing and pulling and _finally_ clinging together because together, Clarke and Bellamy are an unbeatable force of nature not to be reckoned with.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 RAVEN**

Raven stormed into the apartment and instantly regretted it, Bellamy's bare ass was out for the world to see with Clarke's blonde waves thrown over his shoulders. Bellamy needs a haircut desperately. "Woah! Guys, you have people coming over."

"In an _hour_!" Bellamy huffed. "Get out, Reyes."

"Obviously I'm here for a reason, _Blake._ Do you really think I want to walk in on this? Clarke, I need you."

Clarke's head popped out around Bellamy's broad shoulder, "Can it wait ten minutes?"

"Fine, I'll be in O's room," Raven sighed dramatically and covered her eyes until she was safely tucked away in O's room, putting on the new Twenty-One Pilots album to mask the sounds of the two love birds in the kitchen just minutes before cooking Thanksgiving dinner for all of their friends. And Wick. And Roan. Shit, she screwed up.

"Good song," Clarke said walking into the rom four songs later, holding back a smirk and only dressed in a robe.

"Okay, first off, Bellamy better be cleaning that kitchen with bleach before starting dinner."

"The turkey was put in the oven hours ago. Everyone else is bringing something. Where's your pie?"

"That's the other thing, I had Wick get it, you know I suck at these things."

"You two broke up two weeks ago."

"Yes, and I spoke to Monty who talked to Wick last week and said he was still planning on coming but of course I find this out after inviting Roan."

"The hot physical therapist you've been crushing on even though you were something with Wick?" Clarke vaguely remembered.

"Yep," Raven said making sure the p popped in annoyance. "just reiterating that wearing heels for any occasion is a horrible idea. So they're both coming and bringing pie."

"Different pie?"

"I'm hoping so but what the hell am I going to do here? I'm at a loss."

"You should have made sure that your ex wasn't going to be here before you invited your crush, dating 101."

"Who are you and where's clueless to dating Griffin?"

"She miraculously got engaged," Clarke smiled nervously.

"What!" Raven jumped up and, hurting her leg, hugged Clarke tightly before searching for the ring on her finger.

"That's what we were doing when you walked in."

Forgetting her man troubles, Raven focused on Clarke, "Where's the ring?"

"It's too big, has to be resized," Clarke beamed.

"And Octavia?"

"I think she's focusing on the wedding—her wedding. I'm leaving that to Bellamy."

"Good. God, I remember when my life was Finn and mechanics and _simple_." She scoffed, "Ironically I was hit by a car, I have two dates to dinner tonight and probably the best most eclectic group of friends I could ever ask for. I'm a mess."

"You don't really think that Bell and I have it all together do you? We definitely don't. He hasn't met Abby yet."

"Oh, dear God."

"We're going over Christmas. She's dating Marcus Kane," Clarke grimaced.

"That asshole congressman from Iowa? Fitting."

"South Carolina." Clarke shrugged it off, "Anyway, we know Wick, he'll be passive aggressive with snarky comments the entire night. If you warn Roan ahead of time, it should be fine."

"You're right. Speaking of Roan, I hurt my leg when I jumped up to hug you. I'm going to be couch ridden until he gets here."

"The TV is all yours. I'm going to shower and Bellamy is making stuffing."

"That's not the only thing he was stuffing," Raven deadpanned and Clarke hit her with a pillow before they both fell into laughing fits. "Seriously," Raven said after a minute. "Bellamy Blake, chef. Who'd have thunk."

"At least he doesn't burn water like Clarke Griffin," Clarke smirked at her own joke, helping Raven to the couch in the living room. "Bell, I'm going to shower, please bring Raven a beer."

"Tequila," Raven corrected.

"Or that," Clarke chuckled before scurrying off to the bathroom.

A minute later Bellamy collapsed onto the couch next to Raven who lifted her leg onto a pillow on the coffee table.

"You're a mess, Reyes," he smirked, handing her a glass of tequila.

"Thanks. I hear a congrats are in order."

"Yep, just let me be the one to tell O."

Raven was searching through the Netflix queue, Stranger Things, Grey's Anatomy, Hemlock Grove. "Grim," she grimaced. "I'm not one to gossip but there's no ring to prove it. Speaking of, what the hell, Bell?"

"I—I love her, she sure as hell doesn't make it easy but hell, where would we be if we were easy?"

"Octavia and Lincoln."

"Yeah, well, they have their own version of hell that they overcame."

Raven smirked, remembering the college football rivalry that nearly always ended in blood by the end of the game. Octavia was watching the game, walking in screaming in support of Miller and Murphy but walked out more concerned for the Grounder they attacked than their teammate and friend Mbege who was severely injured.

Arkadia University hated Octavia where as TonDC College hated Lincoln but they didn't care and because they didn't give into everyone's hate they thrived. It's rather beautiful actually.

The first to arrive as per usual were Octavia and Lincoln, bringing the mashed potatoes and sweet potato casserole.

By the time Roan arrived with a pumpkin pie, Raen was buzzed. Monty brought moonshine so she switched over to that and she was animatedly complaining about how the mechanics of the time machine in 12 Monkeys was completely inaccurate, mispronouncing words she's known forever, amusing everyone until Clarke cleared her throat, bringing the long haired, brooding man to Raven's attention as he and Bellamy exchanged names and Bellamy got Roan a beer.

"Pumpkin," Clarke told her and Raven smiled, knowing Wick hated pumpkin spice so the pies won't be the same.

Raven smiled and waved Roan over. "Hey," she said trying to keep her cool.

"Hey," he smiled and turned to Clarke. "Hey, Clarke, nice place."

"Thanks, it's all Bellamy."

"Except for the art," Roan smiled at her. Clarke took Raven to her first physical therapy session and asked so many questions it was ridiculous and embarrassing.

"True, I should go check on the turkey and you should check Raven's leg, she got excited about two hours ago and I had to help her to the couch." Clarke informed him, bowing out.

"You're the one that excited me!" Raven called after the blonde.

"That'd be a sight to see," Roan said smugly.

"Couldn't you get fired for a remark like that?"

"I'm not at work."

"Right,": Raven grimaced, her knee throbbing.

"So, leg, what'd you do?"

"Jumped up and attacked Clarke in a celebratory hug."

"Landing on your leg?"

"Of course."

"I recall us talking about a cane last week."

"I recall your lame Thanksgiving plans alone in your apartment."

"That also but Raven, if you don't take your rehab seriously, you might never walk again."

"I have Dr. Griffin in my corner, she makes miracle s happen."

"Clarke? She dropped out of med school and is studying art, how can she work your miracle?"

"Dear Lord, not Clarke, I'll trust her with a papercut and a splinter. Her mom is this big deal surgeon in DC, did surgeries on presidents and supreme court judges. I trust _her_ with my life."

"Cool."

"Yep. Um, I have to warn you, this guy that I was kind of seeing is going to be here and he does this passive aggressive thing where he'll make comments that are right up to the line that they could be considered rude but they're more tasteless than anything."

"Directed at me?"

"Yeah, I invited you, you're my guest and my responsibility. So I'm just warning you about his bitterness."

"You said you were kind of seeing him?"

"Yeah, we were sex friends. I didn't know that he knew Monty and Jasper who brought him to Friday Game Night a few times so he thought we were dating when I couldn't see myself with someone who couldn't be serious. The only times he's serious are during game night and when he's jealous."

"Of me? As your pathetic friendless physical therapist?"

"That I cared enough about to ask to a holiday event? Yes."

"Care as in I'm helping you walk again and you found out that I'm spending the holiday alone so you pitifully asked me to your friend's party or—"

"A date if you're into it. In all honesty, I'm not this forward, I'm past buzzed and tipsy and almost drunk but not there yet."

"Considering Clarke asked all the questions at your first session, I know. And this probably isn't the best first date setting with a jealous ex around. Wednesday? I'll pick you up at seven?"

Raven's jaw dropped, utterly shocked that Roan agreed. "Um, yeah, sounds perfect."

Roan smiled as the door opened with Maya, Jasper and Wick walking in.

"Yay!" Octavia called, Jasper and Maya were bringing the asparagus and green beans which are apparently her favorite parts of the meal.

Raven told Roan that Wick was the ex and he huffed out a hidden laugh. Raven knew what he was thinking. _No threat._

* * *

Clarke was right, as per usual, all Wick dd was make snide remarks and talk to Monty about some project they were planning to start over Christmas break. By the time they left, Roan was fuming, asking t walk Raven home.

"I can't believe he spoke to you like that, like your job isn't important. Doesn't he know that there are no engineers without the mechanics who put their designs together and surely he could make a _cooler_ brace but your brace is for function and support and—"

Raven stopped Roan right there 8in the middle of the street and kissed him. Roan immediately scooped her up, into his arms, so not to hurt her leg even more while Raven ran her fingers through the long hair at the base of his neck.

"Sorry," she said after he put her down.

"For?"

"I've just always said that there'd be no engineers without mechanics. You just did, it was hot."

"Noted," Roan smiled and grabbed Raven's hand, taking her home.

* * *

"So, you and Roan," Octavia smiled in British and Viking History Monday morning.

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Fine, we won't talk about Roan. Lincoln asked his friend Nyko to be his best man and said no, so now it's Bellamy."

"So you're going to have an engaged couple as your best man and maid of honor, kind of—"

" _What?"_ Octavia exclaimed and Raven immediately regretted it, honestly expecting that Bellamy would have told his sister about the engagement by now. It's been four days!

Raven smiled, "I honestly thought Bell would have told you this weekend, I found out by walking in on the celebration, I'm assuming Clarke wouldn't have told me if I didn't need Roan/Wick help."

"This happened Thanksgiving?" Octavia exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me, I'm not the one who didn't tell you!"

"But you're the one who knew!"

"Why are you mad? They love you and you love them and they love each other."

"I'm mad that Bellamy didn't tell me he bought her a ring or that he was even thinking about marriage."

"I don't think he wanted to take your focus off your own wedding plans."

"Screw my wedding plans, I'll go to the county courthouse in a sundress as long as I'm marrying Lincoln. They're stupid if they don't know that."

Raven rolled her eyes, glad that all her friends are happy and healthy.

"I'm going to talk to him," Octavia stood and Raven grabbed her arm.

"No, for one, we have class right now and two, let them be blissed out of their minds for right now. Okay?"

Octavia thought about it for a moment before nodding and sitting back down.

* * *

Raven sat between Roan and Bellamy at the table at the bar, they're going out to Friday Game Night, a scavenger hunt or something.

"Octavia knows," Raven whispered to Bellamy.

"Knows..?"

"Your engagement."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bellamy deadpanned.

Raven scoffed, "Bell, come on, I walked in on you and Clarke having sex in the kitchen. I needed an explanation and, God, is that a good one."

"So you told her," Bellamy grumbled, trying to keep the knowledge from the group, but they're all talking about some new app that's taken to new places around the city.

"I thought you would have by now, I'm sorry."

"Did you tell Clarke because O and Lincoln are bringing her from work."

"Um," Raven grimaced.

"So O is going to coerce it out of Clarke."

"Really? It's Clarke, only two people are able to actually get anything out of her, you and Lexa and I don't see Lexa around, do you?"

Bellamy grimaced at the reminder of Clarke's ex, not responding and Raven knew he was fuming. She fucked up again.

Clarke walked in then with Octavia and Lincoln behind her and the second Clarke saw Bellamy's expression she looked at Raven who gave her a look that said "yeah, I know I fucked up. Fix him." So Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy's neck and kissed him slow and thorough, making everyone in the bar either cringe and look away, wolf whistle, or tell them to get a room.

"Hey, baby," Clarke smiled at him when she pulled away.

"God, you know how to cheer me up."

"Raven made a mistake, it happens, but you should have told O yourself when you went for brunch Sunday."

"I chickened out, she was going on and on about how many different kinds of cakes there are and I freaked out because I don't know what your favorite kind of cake is."

"Ice cream," Clarke smiled and Raven wondered if every couple was as perfect as Clarke and Bellamy.

"That's a good one."

"My dad used to make one from scratch every year for my birthday."

"You haven't had a birthday cake in five years?"

"I hadn't told anyone when my birthday was just for that reason."

"And this year you let me get you a chocolate cupcake, I'm feeling neglectful."

"You're not."

"Will you two stop acting like an old married couple already so we can do this thing?" Murphy asked, his arm wrapped around Emori's waist.

"Well, then it's a good thing we're getting married, isn't it?" Clarke smiled, leaning into Bellamy who's stupid, smug smile was bigger than ever watching their friends faces fall.

"Is this how Friday nights are with you guys?" Roan asked Raven skeptically, not surprised about the engagement at all though Raven didn't tell him.

"It isn't a Friday night without a bomb being dropped," Raven smiled, not wanting it to be any other way. This is her family, the people she loves most and she wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
